


So I Bet You're Wondering (Why I Gathered You All Here)

by Yelposaurus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cliffhangers, Elevators, I know, Plot Twists, and yea, i'm so great at tagging, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelposaurus/pseuds/Yelposaurus
Summary: I have a totally normal life. But obviously, whenever a writer mentions something like that, it's easy to predict the outcome. (But really, I do.)





	So I Bet You're Wondering (Why I Gathered You All Here)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

I have a normal life. But obviously, whenever a writer mentions something like that, it's easy to predict the outcome. (But really, I do.) I work an office job, nine to five hours. I live on my own, in a cheap block of flats about fifteen minutes away from my workplace, if you walk quickly. I go food shopping every Wednesday, but sometimes I'll move it to Monday - if I'm feeling extra hungry, that is. I have a black car, though I couldn't tell you the type. I don't care about that stuff.

The thing is, today, during my fifteen minute walk, (to then sit at my desk in front of a computer all day and _work,_) I was held up. Well, it was me doing the holding, but I don't think it matters. I saw a man, looked to be in his sixties, if I'm correct, and he was blind. At least, he had sunglasses over his eyes and he was waving a stick around, so I think I'm right. The guy looked to be having some trouble, and he was getting dangerously close to some of the cars waiting for him to cross.  
There weren't any bystanders - its Monday, so I guess everyone feels like they're too busy with their own personal lives and are leaving it to someone else. I, however, did not wait for such a person to show through. I stepped onto the road and made my way over, hopefully looking super cool, and reliable, and smart (ladies, ladies, please. You'll get your turn.) and asked if he needed any help. He said he was fine, so I helped him.  
Only, he was carrying a bunch of shopping bags, filled with things I couldn't see. If you couldn't guess it already, he tripped over a little dip in the ground, and him and his shopping went sprawling across the road.  
Many of the cars were getting agitated now, as the red light had long gone and they should be free to go. The old man, however, was lying on the ground with something red dripping down his face. So, I did what I could with the situation at hand, and called for some help. Oddly enough, nobody stepped forward.  
So I dealt with the old man on my own, leaving him to hold his jumper to the wound on his head while I gathered the shopping. There were quite a few bottles of ketchup, which was... unusual. But I wasn't about to ask, so I helped him across the road, gave him his bags back, and sent him on his way.  
I had to speed walk extra fast to get to the office on time, and I was still a little more than five minutes late. I saw a few other workers waiting at one of the elevators, so I guess they were late too. We huddle around the door, and it's a little while before the elevator pings and the doors open.  
There's and old man, who I'd say is in his sixties, with sunglasses, a stick, and some bags. He has a bit of red dripping down his forehead, but I choose to ignore that. I'm already late enough as it is. We tumble in, five of us now, not including the old man already in there. He pushes his way to the front, albeit politely, and stands there for a few seconds. 

Before he slams the emergency stop button. 

Y'know, the big red one.

The elavator screeches to a stop, grating on my ears. At this point, we're all looking at this old man, who looks suspiciously familiar. 

He looks back to us, out of the corner of his eye, (at least I think so, he's still wearing sunglasses) and smiles. 

He snaps his stick in half, flips up the lenses of his glasses, pulls a cap out his bag and puts it on, before wiping the 'blood' off of his head and onto his fingers, then sticking them in his mouth.

I think the rest of us have gone into shock or something, 'cause none of us move, and none of us talk, and none of us look away from the man.

He drops his bags and turns to face us fully, arms open, his smile turning wicked.

We hold our breath as he opens his mouth and says-

_"So I bet you're wondering why I gathered you all here..." _


End file.
